


you'll sing again one day, little songbird

by Cypherr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Permadeath AU, Spoilers for the November 16th Stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: "It hurts, dad.""I know."
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	you'll sing again one day, little songbird

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is short as FUCK but I physically could not write anymore I already had to take a break twice cause I kept crying why do I do this to myself  
> this probably isn't even that sad I'm just a major fucking bitch

"It hurts, Dad," He whimpered, clutching Phil's coat tighter, as if it would make the pain go away.

"I know." He sobbed, brokenly into his shoulder at the feeling of his father's tears soak his soot-covered trenchcoat. Was it all worth it, in the end? The destruction- the chaos. Did it quell the madness that held him in its grip?

"Dad I'm scared," he cried. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have pressed that fucking button (shouldn't have set up the explosives in the first fucking place.) Did anyone make it out alive? Were the explosions avoided? How many innocent lived did he take in his selfish desire for it all to end, just because he couldn't have power? 

Every heaving, choked breath he took shifted the iron sword in his gut, sending a new wave of pain through him.

"Dad, what have I done?" How had he lost himself so completely? Had he really forgotten everything they fought for? Every _one_ he fought for? (He could almost see it now, if he closed his eyes. Their van, Tommy's discs. Tommy's bright grin and Tubbo's accompanying laughter. Fundy chasing the two teens- two _kids_ \- around the van, tripping and falling in the soft grass behind them, and tackling them to the ground when he finally caught up. Even Eret, who liked to stay on the sidelines, watched with a small grin on his face, sunglasses reflecting the warm sun.) Had he thrown it all away? No, that wasn't a question that needed to be answered. He knew he fucked up. Irreversavly.

He deserved his father's sword through his stomach. He deserved so, so much _worse_.

"Dad I'm scared. I don't wanna go." He'd condemned countless to death or permanent injury with the press of a button- who was he to feel _scared_? But he did. He was terrified of the darkness creeping in on his vision. He could feel himself slipping away, losing strength. He had no more respawns left. It was the end of the line. He would never get to see Tomm's smile and the way it lit up his sky blue eyes. He'd never hear Tubbo's infectious, bubbly giggles. He'd never see Fundy- his _son_ \- run around and be _happy_ again. He'd never see his family again. No late nights with Techno, watching the stars. No teaching a hopeless Tommy to play the guitar. No hot cocoa from Phil when he couldn't sleep.

He was cold. The stone was cold. His feet were numb. His hands shook. He was so, so cold, as if all the warmth was oozing out of him, along with his life, through the wound in his belly. (But when was the last time he had truly been warm? He'd been so cold, for so long, alone in his frigid insanity. He wanted to be warm again.)

"It's okay, my little songbird. Go to sleep. I'll be there when you wake up." He wanted to believe him- wanted to believe his dad so fucking much. What choice did he have? He made his decision the moment he planted eleven and a half stacks of TNT under Manburg. He didn't deserve this small comfort. (He wanted it, though. He wanted it to be true. He wanted to wake up from this Notch awful nightmare, and be back in his bed at _home_ \- back with Phil, and Tommy, and Techno in their little farmhouse they grew up in. Wanted to laugh and sing and cry with them all again. He wanted to wear his cozy sweaters and not have to worry about anything because dad would always keep them safe. He wanted to spar with Techno and argue with Tommy. Wanted to feel the warmth of the bonfire as they all laughed and joked as they roasted marshmallows and melted chocolate for s'mores on chilly nights. Wanted to wrestle with his brothers in the flower fields under the bright rays of the sun, getting pollen all over themselves. He wanted his family back. He wanted to reverse everything he's ever done to get him to this point.)

"Promise?" He choked out, voice weak with exhaustion.

"Promise," Phil's broken reply came. So he closed his eyes, trusting in his father one last time, and let himself succumb to the darkness. Maybe, here in the dark, wrapped up in his father's arms and wings, he could be warm.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing could have prepared me for what happened today what the fuck. I'll give them credit though, it was a massive serotonin boost  
> also what inspired this work is a sketch I did after the stream ended found here on my insta: https://www.instagram.com/khyberkrave/


End file.
